Drabbels zu dieAussenseiter
by ChubbyBunny3
Summary: kleine Drabbels zu den Aussenseitern. Es wird süß, komisch, schwul und wahrscheinlich seeeeeeehr OCC :D Seid gespannt und Viel Spaß :3 (Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Kapitel es werden...)
1. Chapter 1

Ich war unsicher. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich ihm das, was ich für ihn gebastelt hatte, wirklich schenken würde. Aber jetzt stand ich hier. Wir beide standen hier. Ich stand vor ihm, und trat unsicher und tierisch nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Dima betrachtete verwirrt sein Geschenk. Ich hatte ihm eine kleine Karte gebastelt. Zum Valentinstag. Aber er scheint keinen Plan zu haben, was ich ihm damit sagen will. Oder er weiß es schon und kommt nicht darauf klar. Aber beide Möglichkeiten verletzen mich. Wri schweigen auch schon eine ganze Zeit lang.

"...und diese Karte ist wirklich für mich?" fragte er dann schließlich und unterbrach das Schweigen. Ich war froh darüber, dass er es brach.

"Ja, gefällt es dir?"

"Nun, schon ja. Ich freu mich wirklich sehr darüber Sascha, aber, warum schenkst du mir eine Karte? Noch dazu zum Valentinstag?" Seine grüne Augen sahen mich fragend an, und ich musste aufpassen, vor lauter Süßheit nicht dahin zuschmelzen.

"Na, weil...weil..." Ich sah ihn an. Ich wollte ihn den Grund sagen, wollte ihn sagen, dass ich ihn Liebe, so ewig lange schon, aber...ich konnte es nicht. Wie so oft davor schon. Ich konnte es einfach nicht tun. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Sagen wir mal, er ist nicht schwul und fühlt auch nicht das selbe, damit würde ich doch unsere Freundschaft/Bruderschaft einfach zerstören. Nein, das geht nicht. Dafür ist mir das, was wir jetzt haben viel zu wichtig. Ist ER mir viel zu wichtig. Das kann ich nicht alles auf's Spiel setzen. Auch nicht für meine Gefühle. Ich seufzte innerlich, setzte ein Lächeln auf und sagte: "Na, weil du all die Jahre zuvor noch keine Karte bekommen hast. Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen, Brötchen. Damit du siehst, dass auch jemand an dich denkt." Oja, und wie ich an ihn dachte. Manchmal ein bisschen zu sehr...

Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, wechselte sich Dima's Meine auch schon von verwirrt zu Freude um. Seine Augen strahlten mich an. "Wirklich? Danke Mann! Vielen dank, du bist der beste Bruder auf der ganzen Welt!"

Ich lächelte nur. Das war ich. Nur der Bruder. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber das passt schon. Immerhin konnte ich ihn glücklich machen. Und das ist alles, was für mich zählt: Er ist glücklich.


	2. nächtliches kuscheln

Wir lagen im Bett. Es war wahrscheinlich schon sehr spät, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich war einfach glücklich. Neben mir im Bett lag Dima - mein Cousin, oder auch mein Bruder, und schlief tief und fest. Er war schon immer ein Tiefschläfer, aber er war auch immer früher wach als ich. Es war dunkel, es schien kein Licht und es war ruhig im Raum. Man hörte immer nur den Atemzug von Dima. Ich lächelte. Malte mir sein Gesicht beim Schlafen aus. Ich lächelte noch mehr. Dima war einfach nur süß. Ich horchte der Stille. Ich mochte es, wenn es ruhig und friedlich war. Ich gähnte. Ich hatte den plötzlichen Drang mit jemanden zu kuscheln. Oder mich an jemanden zu kuscheln. Gott sei Dank war ich nicht alleine - Dima war bei mir. Und er würde sicher nichts dagegen haben. Ich grinste. Dann rutschte ich - ohne einen Laut von mir zu geben um Dima zu wecken - zu meinem Brötchen rüber. Vorsichtig tastete ich mit meinen Händen nach vorne, dann unter seinen Kopf und auf seine Seite. Ich schob ihn vorsichtig zu mir, und hilet dann ein paar Minuten inne, ob das so funktionierte. Aber es klappte. Und Dima beschwerte sich auch nicht - wahrscheinlich, weil er schon im Tiefschlaf war. Und dann lagen wir da. Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, hörte seinen Atemzug und roch seinen typischen Duft. Hin und wieder sah ich nach, ob er noch genug Luft bekam. Bekam er aber. Ich lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich hatte das schon vermisst - mit jemanden, den man gerne hatte zu schmusen. Ich hatte das schon eine ganze Zeit lange nicht mehr gemacht. Dann merkte ich etwas. Es bewegte sich etwas. Jemand bewegte seinen Kopf an meiner Brust hin und her. Es war Dima. Und er bewegte seinen Kopf tatsächlich hin und her. Für mich wirkte es so, als würde er sich an mich kuscheln. Das machte mich noch glücklicher. Dima kuschelte sich an mich - ich schwebte im siebten Himmel! *abruptes Ende FTW! :D*


End file.
